


Dumb Bitches in the Snow

by Forgotmypiano



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotmypiano/pseuds/Forgotmypiano
Summary: They just shared a hug. Now it's time to hug more.





	Dumb Bitches in the Snow

Hank and Connor shared a hug when detroit was white.   
It was warm, it felt right, and it was real nice noticing the android's hair still smelled like lemon shampoo.  
But it was forty minutes ago.  
Hank was starting to freeze.  
"C'mon, Connor", he threw some snow off his shoulders, "if you're gonna stay here, we can at least hug again".  
Connor quickly looked up.  
"You want another one, Lieutenant?"  
"What? No, I was just saying... I don't... Look, I'm just...", He shook his head, "You can't stay in the snow forever".  
"I know"  
"don't you have, like, some probability shit running in your head? Like a 'where should I live now that the revolution is over' or something?".  
"The better probability of getting a shelter would be returning to Jericho, but..."  
"But?"  
"I got controlled by cyberlife and tried to kill their leader"  
"Ah"  
"I'm not entirely sure if they would still welcome me"  
"Probably not"  
They felt in silence.   
Shit, they could fall in silence in a warmer place.  
"Where do you spend your time when we were not solving cases?"  
"Cyberlife got me a small apartment where I could run repairs and make reports during the night, since returning to their factories everyday would be unproductive"  
"Can you go back there for now?"  
The LED lights turned red for just one second.  
"Cyberlife probably has my apartment monitored. They failed in deactivating me, but I have to be careful"  
"Well, you can stay at my place"  
Shit.  
He said it without thinking.  
He just let it out and now Connor was looking at him with something he couldn't describe.  
Oh, hell.  
It was hope.  
Hank didn't want to make Connor hopeful. He actually haven't thought about having someone living in his house. He had Sumo, of course, but Sumo couldn't understand what happened in that house everyday. Why Hank drinks and drinks and shivers and cries, why he would lose control every night, waiting for death, but not having the courage to see his own end.  
Connor didn't deserve to live that. He had barely started living, he deserved to see all good things life could offer. Hank wanted Connor to make friends, to listen to music, to travel the world, to find his own voice.  
Nobody deserves to be stuck with a suicidal man and his ghosts.  
He shouldn't have offered his place.  
Connor was looking down, snow falling on his impeccable suit, the only sign of life being his LED circle spinning.   
They stood like that for some minutes.   
"Connor--"  
"Lieutenant--"  
They talked at the same time.  
"Spill it, Connor"  
"I don't think... I don't think I actually deserve to be at your house", Connor had sad eyes, and Hank asked silently if he had the ability to cry.   
"I... I mean, I'm barely a living being. I'm just a little more than a machine. I hunted those deviants down and was prepared to kill then", he was scared. He was scared and Hank didn't know what he could do.  
"I got controlled by Amanda. I almost killed Markus. Lieutenant, you don't deserve having to deal with a machine like me. You have to live your own life".  
Hank passed his hand through his hair.  
They were a pair of dumbass bitches crying together in the snow.  
And it felt right somehow.   
It felt right and Hank already knew he was going to say something stupid just because he was feeling warm inside and suddenly the idea of having Connor with him sounded better than wanting to die.  
"I want to keep an eye on you until things calm down. I'd hate to find you dead in some old building because you were too dramatic to go live with me", Hank said, sounding stupid even for himself.  
Connor opened a small smile. It was so small and the snow was shining so much he looked like someone from a dream.  
"And I would hate to find you dead from your alcoholics impulses".  
"It's settled, then".  
The Android looked at the sky and Hank held his breath for a second.  
Connor looked tired, and scared, and full of nightmares.  
He looked bright, and warm, and silly.  
He was incredibly human.  
He was incredibly alive.

"But just until I stop being monitored by cyberlife. Then I'll return to my apartment".  
"As you want"  
An old man and a dumb robot.  
A cold white city.  
Hank smiled.  
"Let's go home".

**Author's Note:**

> I took so much and I'm not satisfied with the result. Probably will make more chapters because domestic hannor fills my heart.


End file.
